I'll wait for you
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Secuela de 'Wait for me'. Mizuiro tenía razón. Ichigo se veía más feliz si cierta peli negra estaba con él.


De los 6 reviews que tuve todos quisieron secuela de 'Wait for me', narrado desde el punto de vista de Rukia. ¡De acuerdo! Aquí está la secuela del punto de vista de Ichigo como pidieron. ¡Espero que les guste como el anterior one-shot! Me quedó un poco más largo, pero desde Ichigo se me hace más fácil no sé por qué.

* * *

Yo no estaba de buen humor ese día y todo era por culpa de Mizuiro. Oh sí, yo sabía muy bien que era por su culpa que se estaba extendiendo un extraño rumor por el instituto. En cuanto llegó la hora del almuerzo subí a la azotea para encontrarme con él.

–Mizuiro, ¡empieza a cantar! ¡Sé que has sido tú el que ha esparcido ese espantoso rumor!

Mizuiro rió, pero yo no le veía ninguna gracia. ¡Era un asunto serio!–. Qué tiene de malo si es verdad.

–¡C-claro que no es verdad! ¿Qué me gustan las chicas pettite? ¿De dónde carajos sacaste esa idea? –Así es. Mi, aquí, querido amigo, se había tomado la molestia, para mi desgracia, de esparcir un rumor tan inconveniente como ese.

–Sí que lo es. Kuchiki-san es una –sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su zumo.

–No sé… que tiene que ver Rukia en esto –me crucé de brazos. Supongo que me había enfadado en el momento. ¿O se trataba de otra cosa?

–Tiene mucho que ver. Tú no te has dado cuenta, pero se te ve más feliz desde que ella volvió.

Posiblemente, eso era cierto. Pero claro que me alegraba de verla, somos amigos, ¿no?

–¡Mizuiro tiene mucha razón, Ichigo! –Keigo sin sus gritos no es él, ¿verdad?– ¡No te diste cuenta! ¡Pero cambiaste!

–¿Qué cosa? –los miré a ambos exigiendo una explicación. Me tenían en ascuas con el tema, en serio.

–Dime una cosa Ichigo… ¿A ti te gusta Rukia-chan verdad que sí? –la pregunta me cogió un poco desprevenido aunque no supe por qué ya que me lo habían preguntado otras veces, pero a decir verdad… Hacía tiempo que nadie hablaba de ella. Debía de ser eso. Keigo estaba pegado a mí, mirándome alzando una ceja. Yo me sentí bloqueado. Admito que las mujeres son el único campo donde no tengo seguridad alguna. De hecho hasta yo mismo me formulé esa pregunta en mi cabeza. ¿A mí me gustaba Rukia?

–¡C-claro que no! –en el caso poco hipotético que SÍ me gustara, obviamente no dejaría que esos dos lo supieran. Al día siguiente todos lo sabrían, Rukia se enteraría y yo moriría de vergüenza. La mejor opción en ese caso sería huir lejos, muy lejos. A Hueco Mundo por ejemplo.

–¡Lo ves! ¡A eso me refería! –se separó de mi y seguía con esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara. Yo seguía sin entender nada.

–Ichigo, ya te hemos preguntado otras veces si te gusta, ¿verdad?

–Lo habéis hecho–contesté secamente–. Entonces por qué demonios volvéis a preguntar… ¡La respuesta siempre será la misma!

Mizuiro rió de nuevo. Empezaba a ponerme un poco nervioso. Se miraron entre ellos. Miradas sospechosas si me preguntaban.

–Puede que sí la respuesta, pero no la reacción. Hace dos años te preguntaríamos por ella y tú solo lo hubieras ignorado o si Keigo te lo hubiera preguntado le habrías golpeado.

–¡No me lo recuerdes! –sí, le di un puñetazo aquella vez. Porque Rukia estaba delante.

–Pero más tarde te enfadabas –obvio, no dejaban de haber rumores por todo el instituto. No necesitaba que me anduvieran preguntando también–. Y mírate ahora. Te sonrojaste.

Me llevé las manos a la cara instintivamente– ¿E-en serio? –otra vez se estaban riendo. Mierda. ¿Por qué me pasaban esas cosas?– ¡No tiene gracia!

–¡Admite que te gusta de una vez, no seas cabeza dura, Kurosaki!

–Oye Ishida nadie te preguntó… –giré la cabeza para mirar a Ishida. ¿Es que no le habían enseñado que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de mala educación?

–No, pero parece que tu solo funcionas si te dan un par de golpes. Oh no espera, ese parece el trabajo de Kuchiki-san –sonrió. ¿Pero Ishida también? ¿Acaso querían volverme loco?

–Escúchenme pandilla de locos… ¡A mí no me gusta Rukia! ¡Y punto!

–Entonces deja de sonrojarte.

Iba a matar a Ishida. Sentía que me hervía la sangre, pero preferí irme sin decir nada. Hacerle caso solo aumentaría las sospechas. Por culpa de esos idiotas me la pasé pensando el resto de las clases en lo que sentía hacia Rukia. Tenía muy claro que éramos amigos, incluso ella mismo me lo gritó a los cuatro vientos una vez. Pero quizás Mizuiro tuviera razón y algo haya cambiado. De verdad que ya luego les daría una reprimenda a esos tres locos.

Escuché el timbre y salí con prisa. No tenía ganas de salir junto con Rukia. Pensaba que si hablaba con ella tan confuso como estaba, me iba a bloquear en cualquier cosa que tratara de decirle. De ninguna manera quería que me viera así, sería sospechoso. Y sería una mancha en mi orgullo mostrarme nervioso ante Rukia por algo tan trivial como… Me gusta o no. Pero, mierda, empezaba a oír una vocecita en mi cabeza que decía: ''Ella cambió tu mundo por Kami-sama… ¡Están hechos el uno para el otro!'' Más le valía a mi hollow interno que eso fuera mi subconsciente y no él. Para mi mala suerte, un grupo de animadoras me detuvo en la entrada hablándome algo sobre animar en un partido de fútbol desde que yo estoy en el club o algo así… En serio, ¿de dónde me salieron tantas seguidoras de repente? ¡Prefería estar con Rukia, en serio!

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado mi plegaria, la enana me llamó. Yo voltee y caminé hacia a ella, ignorando a las chicas. Me estaban volviendo loco.

–¿Quiénes eran? –me preguntó. Yo sonreí intentando ocultar un poco los nervios que sentía.

–Eran las chicas del club de animadoras.

–No sabía que Kurosaki-kun estuviera interesada en animadoras –pffft… No son mi tipo y no lo serán nunca.

–¡Por favor!–contesté con cierto enfado. Esas animadoras me llevan siguiendo toda la semana con la misma historia–. Ellas son las que me acosan.

La escuché reírse y después seguimos andando en silencio hacia la entrada. Nos separamos a la salida ya que ella dijo algo de que tenía que ir a comprar una cosa. De hecho yo también necesitaba algo, algo que me calmara los nervios.

Cuando llegué a la tienda para comprar mi preciado chocolate, me encontré poco después con que Rukia también había ido a la misma tienda. ¿Casualidades del destino? Bah, no creo demasiado en toda esa mierda, pero si era su culpa me gustaría patearle el trasero. Estaba concentrada mirando su cartera, ni siquiera me había visto así que me acerqué para hablarle.

––Oh Rukia, creí que irías directamente a casa.

–Y-yo quería… –¿Por qué tartamudeaba? ¿Tal vez la asusté?

Miré a su monedero, tal vez le faltaba dinero. Yo le podía dejar si quería. Desde hace rato siento como si no pudiera pagar de ninguna forma todo lo que Rukia ha hecho por mí. Poco a poco fui admitiendo que sentía algo más que amistad por Rukia, pero solo un poquitín, ¿eh?

–Si te falta dinero puedo dejarte.

–No hace falta. ¡Igual se me quitaron las ganas de comprar caramelos! –su reacción me pilló con la guardia baja y se marchó antes de que pudiera detenerla. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Suspiré y sonreí. Enana idiota. Igualmente le compraría esos caramelos si tanta ilusión le hacía.

Me fijé en algo. La mirada de Rukia… Sus ojos más bien… Me miraban diferente. Sé que suena extraño, tampoco puedo explicarlo con claridad, pero creo que veía… ¿Confusión? Y aunque parezca imposible o me estuviera volviendo paranoico… ¿Había amor?

Me golpeé la frente ante ese pensamiento. Por favor Ichigo, me dije a mí mismo. Rukia es una shinigami, yo un humano. Como si ella fuera a sentir algo por mí. ¡Sería hasta cómico!

Me detuve un momento en el camino. Pensándolo mejor, si ella correspondiera sería feliz. Un momento, ¿cuándo admiti que-? A la mierda con eso. ¿Para qué darle más vueltas si llegaré a la misma conclusión? Admitía que estaba enamorado de Rukia (loca fan de Chappy) Kuchiki. Sí. Debía de ser el fin del mundo o algo por el estilo.

Caminé un poco más rápido ya que me entretuve en mis pensamientos y me volví a encontrar a Rukia en el camino. La llamé pero no contestó así que corrí hasta ella y la toqué en el hombro–. Estás muy distraída Rukia.

–¿Por qué me sigues? – ¿Por qué tan enojada? ¿Qué hice ahora?

–Mi casa está por este camino, ¿recuerdas? –la vi sonrojarse, cosa que era muy extraña. Decidí ignorarlo y darle la bolsa de caramelos. Rukia se veía confusa y como podía imaginarme en qué estaba pensando asentí con la cabeza y sonreí cuando la vi sonreír por los caramelos. Mizuiro tenía demasiada razón. Soy más feliz desde que ella regresó.

¿Me habría dado cuenta de todo esto si Mizuiro no me lo hubiera dicho? Posiblemente sí, pero hubiera pasado mucho tiempo para eso. De algún modo estaba 'algo' agradecido con mis amigos entrometidos. Por las reacciones de Rukia, algo me decía que Mizuiro también metió sus narices con ella, pero se veía muy nerviosa, incluso más que yo.

Desde ese día me estuvo evitando, yo apenas tengo dudas. Pero yo esperaría por ella. Hasta el momento en que estuviera preparada para que yo pudiera decirle lo mucho que significaba que hubiera cambiado mi mundo.

* * *

Aaaaaw, me emocionó de nuevo. Yo de verdad pienso que Ichigo es feliz con Rukia cerca. ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Gracias a todos por leer, bellas personas! ¡Si dejan review Ichigo les dará una bolsa de caramelos!

Ichigo: ¡Oye! ¿Quién decidió eso? ¬¬


End file.
